


Horrific Reality

by ShatteringDesire (orphan_account)



Series: Pretty much dropped stories. [5]
Category: High School of the Dead, Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Family, Friendship, Gore, Horror, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Trauma, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World crumbled after a surprise infection that spread itself all throughout Japan, then the rest of the World when they tried to help, and now all that is left of a broken Society were survivors whom fought and killed in cold blood to keep them alive, as it was the Human instinct to keep them alive, no matter the price.</p><p>In other words, nowhere was safe.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u">Nowhere.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrific Reality

A teenager with dark hair gritted his teeth, his almost-golden-like orbs stared down at the mob of those _THINGS_  wander in front of the house he and his group were in. Five girls, six boys; plus a dog they found while scavenging about for food, the poor thing was terrified, even if those… those undead-like creatures, **THEM** , were not interested in eating him. Less meat, too fast, and will most likely resort to animals as a last resort for food.  
  
Swallowing as quietly as could, even it sounded like he just dropped a pin in an empty room in his own ears. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he gave a few glances towards the girls to see how they were holding up so far, and felt a weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw them handling it quite nicely.   
  
His beautiful childhood friend, Miyamato Rei, was talking with Takagi Saya and the pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura that came with the other two recruits to the group, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.   
  
The three of them were all new recruits in the group, and it was nice a feeling to have more people around. Especially those three, but he had to wonder how they got out of the School safely unscathed as they are. He shrugged. It did not matter, and it certainly was not going to pray about it, besides, he had a good idea about since they were certainly nine people short of their usually group.  
  
Shook his head and gave the young canine pup a once over real quick before averting his back to the undead wandering the streets once he saw him sleeping near by the girls.  
  
Hearing rustle of clothing coming towards him, he turned to see a blonde and dark-haired boy walking towards him with a half relived and half-serious expressions’.  
  
He had to admit – after seeing them in action – the two had beautiful teamwork, even more so with Sakura with them, and were quite popular in School for two different reasons; Naruto was a School’s troublemaker, and resident top fighter who was quite amazing in both Taijustu and Kenjustu, but excelled in Taijustu; he was also the three-man team ‘mastermind.’ Whereas the Uchiha was the School’s resident ‘Ice Prince, and excelled in Taijustu and Kenjustu, but was better in Kenjustu, as it was in his family’s speciality. He also smooth-talker of the three-man group, oh and where did Sakura come in? Why, she was the top brains ‘goody-two-shoes’ of the group, if you will, as he had to get her two friends’ out of trouble with the law if their older siblings, Uzumaki Kurama and Uchiha Itachi, could not handle it. She was quite good at Taijustu as well, although suck in Kenjustu, but made up for it with her medical training she had gotten from her aunt, and her being able to find loopholes in about anything helped as well.  
  
“Oi, Takeshi, think we should wait until most of them are gone before letting the girls take a shower?” Whispered the blonde-male of the group, whom you all know is Uzumaki Naruto, and when Takeshi glanced at him, he grinned and took that as a silent yes. Takeshi wonder, if years of knowing the Uchiha brother have helped him understand silent-talk.  
  
“Yeah, that would be a pretty good idea.” Takeshi agreed after a moment, when he regained his vocal cords back, seeing as he lost those when he saw those incredible cerulean orbs staring into his own golden-like ones.  
  
“Also, we and Sakura will be taking tonight shift watching tonight. You took last night, it’s only fair.” Added the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, his voice cool and indifferent, but there was a slight affection tone when he mentioned his female friend, Sakura.  
  
At this, Takeshi glanced back at Naruto for confirmation, and nodded when he saw the blonde-haired boy’s determination. “Alright then, but wake me or big-boy over there if you want to have a rest when it comes close to morning.” He offered freely, smiling slightly at the two before going back to watching the horde of the flesh-eating creatures. He relaxed when he saw they were still wandering around and were not coming anywhere close to the abandoned and guarded house they were in, while the gates were strong and would last a while against those things to get away if they were quick enough, he was still paranoid. He wants to keep the group safe, keep them alive, for both selfish reasons – for his own sanity.  
  


● ● ● ●  ●  
  


Uzumaki Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair that was usually bright but dulled from the lack of regular hygiene and from the blood that splattered on to him every now a then from those creatures. He felt weary and exhausted, but not tired enough to give up on living and searching for his family – his father, mother, and older brother. He knew they were alive; they were the most likely to survive this freak show – just as Sasuke and Sakura’s family were. They had the guts, intelligence, instincts – everything that he, Sakura and Sasuke had used to survive.  
  
“Hey, Naruto,” Sakura whispered quietly from across the room, her bright emerald green eyes staring intently and wearily outside the window from her hiding from outside view behind the curtains – which, although she hiding, she had a perfect view of the backside of the house and everything. “Do you think we can still meet up with our families?”  
  
Sasuke scoffed, his dark orbs narrowed in disgust at the sight of a once-human creature limping on the road, its insides were hanging from his eaten belly. The Uchiha shivered and looked elsewhere to spot any other creatures on the left side of the house. “Of course, we just need to get our meeting spot.”  
  
“Exactly, we may not meet them right away, but we  **will**  see them again. How can I be so sure? Well…” The whiskered boy grinned sadistically, as did Sasuke whom gotten a good idea of what his blonde friend was thinking. “No flesh-eating dead – Hell, even just  _dead_  creature can stop them; no matter how many.”   
  
The light red-head, her hair might as well be called pink really, girl smiled, reassured and ready to fight against dead people that still wander the streets and grounds of the living; may they used be friends or people she didn’t know.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” She murmured, and the boys’ smiled at her briefly before telling her to go to bed, that they will wait another hour or so before hitting the hay as well after her.  
  
She agreed, since she knew they would keep their promises; those two boys’ would always keep their promises, especially with family and friends – Naruto more so then Sasuke, obviously, but that boy would follow his closest friend to the grave if he must and or wanted too. No one would stop him otherwise.


End file.
